I'm going home
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: Dedicated to Prideshipping fans! oneshot. sonfic. Yami reflects on choosing to stay here instead of the afterlife, and who he's going home to. Song by Chris Daughtry. SetoxYami


**I'm going home**

Me: Here's a sonfic for you Prideshipping fans out there.

Yami: YoH, where's the pudding?

Me: What in the world are you doing now?

Yami: Making something.

Me: o.O Oh no! The last time you did that it blew up all over the kitchen.

Yami: Relax. It won't do that.

Me: I don't believe you for one second. I'm coming in there.

Yami: Whatever. Oh look, I found the pudding.

Me: You guys read this story while I go check ground zero.

Yugi: Oh no, Yami, are you making an experiment again?

Yami: Why yes Yugi, so step into my laboratory. X )

Me & Yugi: O.O

Me: Oooookaaay, well, here's the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuigoh or the song "Home" by Chris Daughtry.**

'italics'-song

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Yami was staring out the window of the plane that was flying back to Domino from Egypt. It was hours after the Ceremonial Duel took place. That duel where Yugi won against Yami so he could go to the afterlife. But Yami couldn't go. He couldn't leave his friends, and he couldn't leave the one he loved. Sure he was sad that he wouldn't get to see his other friends and family but he really wanted to be with the one he loved. And that person was Seto Kaiba.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_And trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_and feeling don't ever cost a thing,_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

Kaiba told Yami he loved him and it made Yami's heart skip a few beats. That's when he knew he couldn't go. It would break both their hearts. So he was able to stay, get a new body, and spend the rest of his days with the person he loved. Yami knew that he was going home. Not his old home, but Domino was his new home.

_I'm going home to the place where I belong_

_where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

Kaiba looked over to Yami who was still looking out the window and he blushed madly. He still couldn't believe that Yami had accepted his love. He was never that good to him but Yami always seemed to give him another chance and that made him very happy.

_The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you...babe_

_I've not always been the best man and friend for you_

_But your love remains true and I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

The rest of the gang fell asleep awhile ago so it was just the two of them awake since this was a private plane. Yami was thinking this over and he came to the conclusion that he didn't regret his choice. He loved Seto with all his heart and he wanted to be with him forever. This is the place where he belonged now, and he wanted to live it with Kaiba.

_I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been good enough for me_

_I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

Yami could still remember the scene back at the duel. When Seto confessed his love to him. Right before the day of the duel, Yami saw a shooting star and Yugi told him that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true. Yami didn't really believe that but he made a wish on the shooting star. He wished that Seto would love him just like he loved him. But he convinced himself that would never happen.

_Be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it all_

_you just might get it all and then some you don't want_

He can remember what Kaiba said to him:

**+-Flashback-+**

Yami was ready to enter into the afterlife. He looked behind him, after what Joey said that they'll never forget him. He saw that Yugi was still shedding a couple of tears. He looked ahead and saw that Kaiba had an unreadable expression on his face much like he always does.

He held a thumbs up and started to walk into the light.

**Goodbye, everyone.**

He was hesitant at first but he shook that off.

**Goodbye Seto.**

He was almost there but he heard someone shout "Wait Yami!." He turned around sharply to see that the voice came from none other than Kaiba himself.

"Kaiba?" he asked.

"Yami don't go. I love you!"

"What?!"

"I had to get it off my chest otherwise I probably never have been able to live with myself."

Yami eyes had tears building up in them and they were falling but his face showed happiness. Kaiba really did love him. "Oh, Seto. I love you too."

_be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

**+-end flashback-+**

That day, Kaiba threw his pride away for just that one second so he could tell Yami he loved him. Yami was so flattered that Kaiba would do that for him. He always kept his pride above anything except Mokuba. But now he was able to open up for Yami. 'Joey's never gonna let him live this down,' Yami thought. But Kaiba will probably think of some comeback.

_I'm going home to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

Kaiba spoke to Yami after all this silence. "Yami? Are you sure you don't regret this?"

Yami turned to him and smiled at him. "No, I don't regret it. You've made me very happy Seto."

"Good because you made me very happy too."

_And I'm running from... you know I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me'_

Then Seto went forward and pulled Yami into a deep kiss. Time seemed to stop for them. Lucky the gang was asleep or it would be chaotic right now.

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Or at least until they had to breathe. Then they pulled apart looking flushed but with content smiles on their faces.

_I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(Sound of exploding)

Me: Hit the decks!

Yugi: o.O Oh Yami, look what you did!

Yami: Oops! Oh well, at least we got pudding.

Me: Yeah! On the rug, on the cupboards, (pause) on our neighbors.

Yugi: Uh, YoH, why are they looking at us like that?

Me: Well, I'd get mad if I had pudding all over me.

Yami: Uhh, they're coming towards us.

Me: Quick, let's turn off the lights and go in the closet.

Yugi & Yami: Yes ma'am.

Me: I hope you enjoyed this story and that it wasn't corny. I hope I can get better at this romance writing someday. -.-0

Yugi: YoH, there knocking on the door! O.O

Yami: I'm getting scared here! O.O

Me: Go into the closet! Anyway please review. :. puppy eyes.:

Yugi: Their coming inside! O.O

Yami: Oh man! O.O

Me: (Whispers) Quiet you guys.


End file.
